In a through anchor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-91446, a webbing insertion hole is formed passing through a metal plate, and a resin mold portion is fixed to the periphery of the webbing insertion hole of the metal plate. Furthermore, an insertion hole is formed to the resin mold portion, and the webbing is inserted in a length direction of the webbing through the insertion hole.
It would be preferable to be able to suppress the occurrence of skewing of the webbing toward the width direction in the insertion hole of the through anchor (so-called jamming).